


Again

by RiverRunsCold



Series: Adventures At The Bazaar [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventures at the Bazaar, Boys In Love, Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, getting high together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunsCold/pseuds/RiverRunsCold
Summary: Nick and Troy go outside while high...again. And, this time, it ends in a surprisingly pleasant way.





	Again

Nick and Troy laugh and stumble their way through the bazaar, yet again, Nick giggling wildly as he eyes the tattoo place. The younger man grabs onto Troy's limp arm, shaking it to grip the dazed boys attention. Troy snaps out of whatever kind of spell he was in, staring over at the makeshift parlor Nick was pointing to. There was a different person sitting in the seat today, which the heavily tattooed artist buzzed a large dragon onto the arm of, that person being an intimidating looking bald woman. The woman glared over at the young man as he laughed, a bit too loudly. Troy grabbed Nick's arm, shaking it a bit while shushing him, which was equally as loud.

"Hey-hey, Troy-" Troy pulled Nick away from the parlor finally, afraid of what the bald woman might do to him. "We should...get a tattoo together." He mumbled almost sleepily as he stumbles forward. Troy shakes his head, his vision blurring even more at the sudden movement.

"Nah, Nick....that would be a not good idea." Nick laughs at the older boys phrasing, throwing his arm around his shoulder. Troy's breath catches at the contact, even though the young man only holds onto him for balance.

"I guess you're right....so, wanna go climb outside the walls again?" He questions, his voice becoming lower, sounding amazing to Troy's ears. The youngest Otto nods slowly in response, a small smirk coming to his lips at the memory of last night.

"Let's go."

 

 

 

Troy, yet again, has a bit more trouble than Nick climbing over the large fence. He almost falls while climbing this time, so Nick reaches his arm up and clumsily helps him down, almost causing the two to end up in a pile together on the concrete. Nick laughs yet again, the sweet sound echoing in Troy's ears.

"You've never climbed?!" Nick questions, seeming to find the fact utterly ridiculous. Troy nods, stumbling back into the younger boy, who makes sure to keep Troy upright.

"I've never done a lotta things..I've never been to highschool....never really did any normal kid stuff." Nick's face screams pity, his previously smiling mouth immediately morphing into a frown.

"So...no, y'know, hookups or-" Troy's eyes widen at the question, a blush appears behind his ears, spreading into his already red cheeks. He gestures widely, accidentally hitting Nick in the shoulder. He quickly apologizes for it before almost shouting.

"Of course not-no...never." Nick smiles almost sheepishly, catching Troy completely off guard. And, is it just him, or is Nick getting really close now? Of course, with his natural filter gone, and Nick's face being right there, he brings his face the rest of the way. He bridges the all too large gap between them with a chaste kiss planted onto the Clarks cheek. Nick seems surprised at the turn of events, almost pondering how he felt about the kiss. Troy chuckles lowly in the back of his throat, pulling away, trying to play it off as a joke. Nick grabs onto Troy's bloody flannel, not letting him get that far.

"Again." Nick demands, using his free hand to point at the dimple forming on his cheek. Troy chuckles yet again, trying to seem oblivious, but coming off more flustered than anything.

"What?" He breathes out quickly, Nick raising a questioning eyebrow. Troy knew what he meant, and Nick knew that as well. He continues to point at his cheek, pulling Troy forward slowly.

"You know-" his voice lowers again, becoming almost seductive in nature. "Again." Nick pulls Troy flush against him, the older boy puffing out another embarrassed laugh. He shouldn't be reacting to this, they're both high, Nick even more so, he doesn't know what he's doing. Even though he knew he really shouldn't, he leans in yet again, this time leaving an open mouthed and all around lazy kiss there. Nick pulls back from Troy a bit, but still keeps the boy trapped against him. A dopey smile creeps its way onto his face, like he's just realized something amazing. "Again." Nick murmurs, gesturing to his lips now. Troy finally gazes down at them, licking his own lips.

"Okay." Troy whispers in response, not having to spend much time building up the courage, he thanks the drugs for that. He surges forward, capturing Nick's lips with his own, finally. Nick whines quietly at the sudden contact, using both of his hands to pull him closer now. It's messy, sloppy and sweaty, but neither of them seem to want to pull away. Their lips stay locked for a while, before the pair have to break apart for air. "Ah...wow." Troy mumbles, Nick's breathy laughter blowing hot air into his panting mouth. Troy moves away slowly, a dopey smile now on his lips as well.

"That good?" Nick questions, letting go of Troy's shirt collar. Troy nods, puffing out another incredulous laugh. As the pair start to causally walk down the road again, Nick throws his hand out towards Troy, wiggling his fingers expectantly. Troy laughs yet again, a happy content laugh. He throws his hand out to meet Nick's, their fingers immediately intertwining. Troy smiles as he stares down at their hands swinging lazily beside him.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

Nick giggles under his breath, in anticipation for what he's about to say.

"You're an asshole....but I love you." Troy can't help but burst out into laughter at that, before quickly quieting himself. His smile still remains as he repeats Nick's last words back to him.

"I love you too, Nicky."


End file.
